


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by FandomverseOfAnthony



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fallout OCs - Freeform, Fallout Original Characters, Original Character(s), ghoul ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomverseOfAnthony/pseuds/FandomverseOfAnthony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony and Alaelys visit Goody in Salem, fixing a broken generator within Salem’s Museum of Witchcraft. Of course, things don't go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

Expletives echoed throughout the basement of Salem’s Museum of Witchcraft, as Anthony was hard at work repairing the large generator that kept the power running. It wasn’t that the job was too difficult that had him cursing up a storm, but more of where he found himself that bothered him. Although not overly superstitious, like some people in the Commonwealth, he still believed in the supernatural enough to where he couldn’t shake the eerie feeling emanating from the place.

Goody had been dealing with power fluctuations over the past several days. This made work difficult for her, considering it was scaring off potential tourists. Eventually the power cut out completely, which prompted Goody to contact Anthony. Although hesitant at first, he agreed to help (mostly due to the fact that Alaelys beamed with excitement at the thought of learning more about Salem’s history and witches).

While Goody kept Alaelys entertained with stories by candlelight of witchcraft and trials, Anthony was toiling away with repairs, with only the light of his Pipboy to guide his hands. Goody was kind enough to check on him from time to time, even bringing down a Nuka Cola to keep him hydrated.

Many parts of the generator were badly rusted, leaving Anthony to wonder how it lasted as long as it did. Upon further inspection, he noticed that something had chewed through some of the wiring, and the main fuel line. Thankfully Anthony had enough scraps, spare parts, and duct tape on hand to fix the problem.

A short time later, Anthony was confident that the generator would work once again, and would last Goody a while before needing further maintenance. After a few pulls, he cranked up the generator and flicked the switch, bringing renewed life to the museum. Unfortunately for Anthony, the generator also attracted some unwanted attention.

The ground quaked, as whatever tore up the generator in the first place likely returned to make sure it stayed that way. To make matters worse, Anthony’s rifle and armor were located upstairs, with Goody and Alaelys.

With a heavy sigh, all Anthony could say was, “Well… shit.”

It was hard to tell exactly where the vibrations where coming from, but Anthony knew he had to move quickly. He bolted for the stairs, but the ground beneath him gave way for the largest and most putrid molerat broodmother he had ever seen. The beast’s entrance sent Anthony flying through the air, slamming hard into a nearby wall.

The vile creature shook off the dirt and took in its surroundings, before turning its attention to Anthony. Thinking on his feet, he knew he would need an improvised weapon, otherwise he was as good as dead. His heart raced as he rapidly scanned the room, which lead to the discovery of a shovel. The only problem being that it was leaning against the wall, opposite of his current location, behind the new friend.

An ear-piercing shriek bellowed from the creature, as it charged towards Anthony. With the kind of agility that he wasn’t aware he was even capable of, he managed to leapfrog over the broodmother and tumble forward. The molerat’s head crashed into the wall with a resounding thud. Using the brief opportunity that presented itself, Anthony snatched the shovel and braced himself for combat.

Regaining its composure, the broodmother faced Anthony once again. It was clear to him that all he did was piss the creature off, as it charged at him again with reckless abandon. Leaping through the air, the molerat longed to taste human flesh, but was given steel instead, as Anthony swung the shovel with all of his might, connecting with its skull.

Much to Anthony’s dismay, the mammoth of a molerat simply bounced back from the attack and lunged at him yet again. There was no time to swing again, forcing Anthony to take a more defensive approach. Holding out the handle of the shovel, the broodmother bit down on the wood, cracking it with a single bite.

Anthony knew that the shovel would snap soon. There wasn’t much he could do about his current situation, as the sheer size and weight of the broodmother was pinning him against the wall. He was screwed and he knew it. Anthony’s bad luck had finally caught up with him…

*THWACK*

Unaware of watch just happened, Anthony watched in amazement as the rancid beast was launched a fair distance away from his position.

“Quebracho…” Anthony heard a familiar voice say.

Anthony turned to see Goody holding a broomstick that she just got done showing the broodmother the business end of.

Still confused, Anthony asked “What?”

“The broomstick is made out of Quebracho wood. Pretty heavy and quite strong.” Goody continued, thoroughly amused.

While the two were busy discussing broomsticks, the broodmother already rebounded from the attack and was almost upon Anthony and Goody. Just as Anthony and Goody thought they were done for, the molerat erupted into a mess of blood and guts. 

Alaelys stood in front of Anthony and Goody triumphantly, her power fist dealt the killing blow. The feeling of disgust slowly set in, as all three of them were covered in a bloody mess.

“This is beyond revolting!” Alaelys exclaimed, turning her attention to here soiled lab coat. “Do you know how difficult it is to wash blood out of this lab coat?!?” she added, pointing at Anthony furiously.

“Eh… heh… I guess I could re-calibrate your power fist. Make the output of force more stable and less ‘explode-y’ when you hit something hard enough” Anthony chuckled, turning back to Goody. “Good news is your generator is up and running, and should stay that way for a while. Bad news is…” Anthony gestured to the area around them. “I’m afraid we’ve made a bit of a mess down here.”

Waving her hand in a dismissive motion, Goody smirked. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve cleaned up worse. You two get out of here and thank you for taking the time to fix the generator.”

Anthony’s trademark smile appeared on his face. “Anytime, Goody. Just let us know if you ever need anything…”

Bickering among themselves over the power fist and the destruction it caused, Anthony and Alaelys walked up the stairs and made their way out of the museum. 

Goody shook her head. “What an odd couple.” She grabbed the cracked shovel and began to dig, playfully muttering to herself. “Never a shortage of work to be done in this place…”


End file.
